There You'll Be
by The Marauders Minus Two
Summary: A bittersweet story from the pov's of Moony ,Padfoot and Wormtail. As they look back on the years, they realize that as friends, they all are connected and nothing can sever the bonds of a friendship as strong as theirs.


There You'll Be  **__**

There You'll Be

There we fixed it. We don't own anything, sadly. Wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!, no really. This is a songfic my friend SaraBeth and I wrote together. We were up very very very late writing this, so if it's a little crazy, sorry. Please review and no flames. Oh, btw, look out for a new story by SaraBeth called, My Name is Remus Lupin. It's really good, form what I've read so far, and I'm happy. Cause I started a series! Hehehe. Well, we gtg. So g-night!

**__** ****

The sun set on the horizon, blanketing the world in darkness. One by one, the stars came out, the Dog Star appearing first. And three men, once friends, now alone, watched it. 

Somewhere, in the backwoods of Wales.

****

When I think back

On these times

Remus looked at the starry sky. The brightest star made him think of Sirius. Sirius who had betrayed them. Sirius who had killed James and Peter and thirteen others. Sirius who in a way had killed him as well. 

**__**

And the dreams

We left behind

It was two years. Two years to the day when the lives and dreams of Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius were crushed in one swift moment. They had so much potential, so much life to live. But all that was cut short by the betrayal of a friend. Sirius.

Things weren't always that way. There was a time when you couldn't find Remus, James, Sirius and Peter apart. They had been his friends when no one else would. They accepted him for who he was, not what he was. 

**__**

I'll be glad 'cause

I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

They were best friends and nothing could separate them. Nothing but death. Not even death. Remus still felt their presence. He could still hear their laughter as Sirius made some dumb remark about Snape, still hear James's encouraging voice, still hear Peter whine. He smiled to himself.

**__**

When I look back

On these days

I'll look and see your face

You were right there for me

He still couldn't believe all that they had done for him. Not only being by his side and sticking up for him. They had gone a step farther and risked their lives. 

As he looked into the sky it was almost as if he could see Sirius's eyes and James's smile amongst the stars. 

**__**

In my dreams

I'll always see your soul

Above the sky

They had sworn to always be there for each other. Brothers to the end. No matter how far apart they were in distance they were always together at heart.

**__**

In my heart

There always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

How did the saying go? Some people pass us by quickly. Others stay a while and leave footprints in our hearts. And we are never ever the same. Well it's true, he thought. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, all three were a part of each other, and without each other one could never be whole. Sirius was a part of him, no matter what. He could spend the rest of his life trying to forget him but it would never be possible.

Something in him cried out for answers. Somehow he knew that he didn't know all of what had happened. But in that case, who did? He pictured Sirius on the day of his sentencing. He had cried out to him. But Remus hadn't listened. He'd pushed his old friend away. He recalled Sirius being dragged from the courtroom still screaming his innocence, begging for someone, anyone, to listen. What if he was innocent? Remus tried to banish the thought from his mind, but it wouldn't leave. It remained nagging in the back of his mind, much like Sirius himself. Somehow without realizing, Remus had found it in his heart to forgive him, but Sirius would never know. And Remus would never tell anyone. He thought he saw the dog star wink at him and he felt the presence of his friends.

**__**

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

Quietly, he whispered the old marauder's motto. "Together forever, never apart. Maybe in distance, but never at heart." 

__

A prison cell in Azkaban 

Sirius Black gazed out the small window in his cell. For the first night in weeks, he could see the stars, but they offered him no comfort. The stars had shone on that Halloween night, so long ago too. Two years. He knew it, though the scratches couldn't make him sure. It was two years since that horrible day, his life had been so tragically altered. He ran his fingers over the dull marks in the wall. He'd stopped at seven hundred and thirty, two years. After that, he figured he'd been forgotten and left to rot. And in all that time, there hadn't been one visitor, not even Moony. But then why would Moony come? He believed Sirius to be just as guilty as the judge who sentenced him. 

Feeling the rush of cold that signaled the dementors, he fought to keep control and instead turned his thoughts to happier times. 

**__**

Well you showed me

How it feels

To feel the sky

Within my reach

James had taught him to win, to be the best. Of course James was always the best. But still, he never stopped making his friends try their hardest. Even Wormtail.

**__**

And I always

Will remember all

The strength you

Gave to me

When he felt like simply giving up, Moony and Prongs had been the ones to keep his head up, and for a change, make him laugh. They'd given him the strength and courage to make it through the worst times in his life. Well, all but this one. 

**__**

Your friendship made me

Make it through

After his father's death, Moony and Prongs had been there for him, always coming up with new plans and new pranks to keep his mind off it. They had been brothers, more. They had been friends. 

**__**

Oh, I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

Reaching into his tattered robes, he pulled out the old wrinkled photo of the marauders. They grinned and waved at him. He watched them with envy, they could be young forever. This would never happen to them. He watched Prongs run off, Padfoot on his heels, with the other two laughing madly. 

**__**

In my dreams

I'll always see your soul

Above the sky

Glancing at the sky once more, he sighed as he released himself from the blissful escape of the memories. Those times were over, it was time to face reality. No one was ever going to come for him, to tell him it was all a mistake and he could go back home to his wife and daughter and his friends who would still be alive. He was going to spend the rest of his life here. All because of a betrayal. 

His fists tightened into balls as he thought of Peter. How could he have been so blind? Oh well, Peter had died a traitor's death, and that was more than he deserved. 

**__**

In my heart

There always be a place

For you for all my life

But there was a bond between them, forever. All four. When James had died, it was like a piece of him was suddenly missing. And all these years alter, it was still waiting to be filled. Moony's too. 

**__**

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

Maybe what they said was true. You are a part of your friends and they are a part of you. When you make a friend, you open your heart to them. and when they leave, they leave something behind, 

that makes you remember them forever. 

As he gazed up at his namesake, he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. Contentment, and surprisingly, happiness. It was as if Moony and Prongs were standing beside him and holding his spirit alive. 

**__**

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

Whispering as only the rats could hear, he placed a hand over his heart and whispered the marauder's motto, "Together forever, never apart. Maybe in distance, but never at heart." 

__

Dartmoor, Devonshire

He'd killed them. he'd killed his best friends and worse than that, he'd sentenced another to rot in prison for the crime he'd committed. Needless to say, Peter Pettigrew was not rejoicing on this night. 

In one night, he'd lost everything. His friends, his master, and his chance at the one thing he'd always wanted. Power. 

**__**

'Cause I always saw in you

My light, my strength

In school, James had been his guiding light. First protecting him from Snape, then showing him the way and helping him when he fell. James was his friend, even when Sirius had told him it was no use, old Wormtail would never understand. And even Moony, who tried to help, but Peter had just never felt the same about him since he'd revealed his secret to his friends. 

James had always been there, no matter what. And Peter had betrayed him for a chance to be recognized. When his master, Peter shuddered at the mere thought of the Dark Lord, had demanded the prices of Peter's loyalty, he'd sold his soul for thirty pieces of silver. 

**__**

And I want to say I'm sorry

Now for all the ways

Sirius's face when he approached him on the street was more than he could take. He'd always been a coward, but still, this had to be his ultimate sin. 

**__**

You were right there for me

You were right there for me

For always

But Peter shook his head. He pulled out a picture, in it the four marauders were laying on the ground laughing as Prongs and Padfoot chased each other. But bittersweet thoughts ran through his mind. had he ever really been a part of that? No, he hadn't. 

**__**

In my dreams

I'll always see your soul

Above the sky

True, James, Sirius, and Moony had expected him no questions asked. And though he had destroyed them all, they had, in a way, destroyed him first. 

He looked up. The Dog Star twinkled at him, reminding him of Sirius's eyes and James's smile, even Moony's laugh. The stars seemed to mock him, just as his old friends had. 

But as he listened to the noises of the forest, he heard the call of his dark master. Taking the photograph, he tore it into four pieces, so each marauder was separated, and threw them to the wind. 

We're better off the way, he thought. The past is past. 

**__**

In my heart

There always be a place

For you for all my life

But suddenly, the wind changed and one scrap blew back at him. he brushed it away, only to see a glimpse of a disgusted look on James's face. He turned and walked away into the woods. 

**__**

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

But the four pieces did not scatter as he had wished. They blew around in the wind to a house nearby. 

The farmer who found them the next morning was amazed by the picture the scraps formed of four boys grinning and waving at him. He was even more perplexed by the message written on the back. 

__

"Together forever, never apart. Maybe in distance, but never at heart."


End file.
